


April Showers

by krzed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Kwami Swap, Ladybug!Alya, Mutual Masturbation, Shower Sex, Smut, bee!Marinette, fox!Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krzed/pseuds/krzed
Summary: A late night Akuma has Alya and Adrien itching for a shower...





	April Showers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_miiraculer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_miiraculer/gifts).



Chat Noir closed his eyes against the tide of ladybugs that flowed across the Parisian night before turning to smile at his teammates the moment it had passed. He loved being a hero, he loved protecting Paris, and he loved his teammates.

The sly and sassy blonde fox, Reine Renard.

The brave and brilliant bee with her bluebell eyes, Belle Abeille.

And the fiery and fierce redhead with amber eyes that melted any Akuma she faced, Coccinelle.

Chat's face burned at the thought of the last heroine. Nelle. Everything about her never-say-die attitude set his senses aflame. Sure, he sometimes missed Ladybug, the first girl to wear the earrings (though he was about 90% sure Belle  _ was  _ Ladybug, she would just never admit it) but Nelle stirred something in his heart from the moment she defeated Stoneheart well over a year ago. He was instantly drawn to her passion, her intensity, and her courage.

He didn’t just love her; he was  _ in  _ love with her, and discovering she was Alya Cesaire, the other new student in Miss Bustier’s class, only served to deepen that love. 

“I swear,” Reine grumbled, glancing down at her black-clawed gloves, “if I broke a nail, I'll have Hawkmoth's head on a pike.”

“Our suits are indestructible, foxy,” Belle countered, her arms crossed and her wings buzzing behind her. “You're more likely to break a sweat than a nail.”

Reine shuddered. “Ugh, sweat's just as bad. Speaking of, I need a shower before I go to bed.” She fluttered her eyelashes and grinned at her striped partner. “Care to join me,  _ ma belle _ ?”

Belle smiled back and buzzed over to plant a gentle kiss on Reine's lips. “Maybe after we've revealed our identities, foxy...”

Before Reine could utter another word, Nelle cleared her throat. “Okay, you two, get going before your transformations time out.”

Another quick kiss had Belle flying off in one direction and Reine leaping in the other. Nelle sighed and shook her head. “What are we going to do with them, kitty? ”

“We could always follow their example,” Chat purred.

She pondered his words for a moment then smiled. “You know, I could use a shower too.” She cast her gaze over her shoulder. “Your place. You have the better shower.”

Chat gave her his widest Cheshire grin and bowed, his arms swept to the side. “After you, my Lady.”

(#)

There were three things Alya Cesaire knew for a fact: you can't save a burnt roux, Chloe Bourgeois and Marinette Dupain-Cheng were  _ never _ going to get along, and superheroes had secret identities for a reason. However, she disagreed with Tikki the moment she told her to keep her identity secret from her partners. It just didn’t make sense. Despite the numerous superhero comics she’d read in her life, she couldn’t find a reason to conceal her identity from the rest of her team. If they were to defeat Hawkmoth, they needed to be able to coordinate, they needed a way to contact each other without transforming. She understood that Belle and Reine had their reasons for wanting to keep their identities secret, but Chat was different. It just didn’t feel right to keep him at a distance like that. So, after talking it over with him shortly after the Stoneheart incident, they decided to reveal their identities to one another.

Luckily, the other students in their class just chalked up Adrien and Alya’s sudden friendship as bonding over being the new students.

Now, Alya had never been one to believe in love at first sight. For Adrien, however, true love was his religion, his whole reason for being. He made it no mystery from the moment their transformations dissipated that he adored her. Not even for her looks, but for her bravery and charisma. Honestly, she found his flirting a little endearing, but she soon caught herself flirting back. Eventually, flirting led to stolen glances, which led to wandering hands, which led to midnight make-out sessions, which led to further groping, which led to activities in the suits for which Plagg cursed them both…

Which led to whatever they were about to do in Adrien’s shower.

A tinted window nestled in a blind spot of the ‘Legendary’ Agreste Security System™ slid open and two exhausted teens dropped inside Adrien’s bedroom. Before pink and green sparks could even begin to pool around their feet, Chat had his hands on Nelle’s hips, his claws digging gently into her plentiful backside. Likewise her fingertips splayed across his toned, leather-coated chest, her lips lifting upwards into his. He always mentioned how he loved feeling her transformation peel her suit away from her, and Alya, feeling leather give way to cotton, had to admit he had a point.

With their suits no longer numbing the contact between them, Adrien’s arms encircled her further and Alya’s hands found their way around his neck. Two tired, sweaty, horny teens nestled in each other’s arms, surrounded by darkness and enthralled by the prospect of a shared shower. It would take quite a bit to ruin this moment for them.

“You couldn't wait for me to get out of the ring, could you?”

And that ‘quite a bit’ would come in the form of the Kwami of Destruction, who, as it would turn out, was also quite adept at destroying intimate moments.

Adrien reluctantly broke the kiss. “Plagg…” he whined.

“Five seconds. You couldn't wait five  _ freaking  _ seconds.”

Alya groaned and pinched her brow. “Tikki, could you get him some cheese,  _ please _ ?”

“Five seconds and I could have been spared, but  _ nooo _ !” Plagg shrieked when Tikki grabbed him and began to drag him towards a small refrigerator hidden under Adrien’s quarter pipe. “No! These idiots need to know exactly how displeased I am!” Plagg’s cries of displeasure lasted only a few more seconds ashe and Tikki disappeared into the shadows and his mouth became, presumably, preoccupied with Camembert.

“I swear, he is such a cat,” Alya muttered.

“Where do you think I get it?” Adrien cooed, leaning in for another kiss until a finger to his lips stopped him short.

“I want it too, kitty, and but with my suit gone, I’m  _ really _ starting to feel the fatigue.” Alya dropped her finger and smirked up at her secret boyfriend. “Shower time?”

Adrien grinned and strode to the door of his bathroom. He opened it and with a gesture inside, he hummed, “Shall we?”

Alya crossed into the bathroom, eyeing the polished shower head hanging from the wall with a longing she usually reserved for Adrien...or Marinette’s croissants. She heard the door gently click shut behind her and kicked off her shoes, slipped off her socks, and set her glasses on the vanity by the sink. When she brought her fingers up to the top button on her shirt, a pair of smooth hands slipped over her own and stopped her.

“May I?”

Despite what she said earlier, an involuntary shudder rocked down her body as Adrien undid button after button, his fingertips gently brushing her white undershirt. Her hands dropped behind her and, with practiced movements, unclasped his belt, then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. The sharp intake of air just behind her ear only further encouraged her. When her flannel overshirt finally fell away, she spun on her heels and pushed her hands across Adrien’s shoulders and under his own overshirt. Their lips found each other, and his shirt soon joined hers on the floor. Adrien slowly untucked Alya’s shirt from her jeans and slid his hands underneath, her hands mimicking the motion. They pulled apart just long enough for their shirts to pass their faces, then resumed the kiss, but not before Adrien caught sight of his favorite strapless, lacy, blue bra cupping Alya’s breasts. If she was wearing that, it meant she was also wearing…

Alya felt Adrien’s... _ motivation _ when he grabbed her by the front of her jeans and yanked her closer. A snap, a zip, and the sensation of his lips leaving a trail down her neck brought a moan out of her throat, her hands fisting in his hair as he lowered himself to his knees and planted a soft kiss on her belly button. Course denim dragged down her legs and Adrien backed away to take in the sight of his girlfriend in nothing but her lacy blue bra and an equally lacy blue thong.

He planted a kiss just above the garment and purred, “Were you planning on seducing me, My Lady?”

Alya attempted to look coy, but failed when Adrien took the waistband between his teeth, pulled it out a few centimeters, and let it snap back into place. “W-Why wha- _ mmm- _ whatever do you mean?”

He grinned and planted kiss after kiss on her abdomen. “You’re wearing my favorite lingerie. What am I supposed to…” He paused when he heard the telltale  _ snip  _ of a bra clasp coming undone and felt the garment brush against his arm on its way to the floor. He rose to his feet, his tongue leaving a thin shimmering line of desire up her toned stomach and between her bare breasts. While his tongue found one hardened nipple, his left hand found the other and his right snaked behind her to take in a handful of her exposed backside.

Alya’s moans were a drug to him. Call it the side of him that fed off of validation, but hearing what he did to her ignited both his mind and body. And for her, feeling his rough feline tongue against her bare flesh broke any form of resistance she had prepared. Ignoring all etiquette and decorum, she shoved him away, crammed her hands into his jeans and his boxer briefs, and yanked them down his legs. He likewise hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her thong and dragged it down, exposing her glimmering heat.

Now with nothing between them and nothing stopping them, Adrien advanced, his lips crashing into her again and his steps forcing her back against the wall of his shower. He blindly reached out for the knob and quickly turned it as hot as it would go, calling down a deluge of scalding hot water that would have burned anyone without superpowers. They pulled apart again, and the gleams in their eyes told the other exactly what they wanted: a shower _ and _ foreplay.

Alya squeezed a glob of body wash into her hand, then offered Adrien the bottle. While he squeezed out a dollop for himself, Alya’s hands were already rubbing against Adrien’s chest, the suds making her hands slip even smoother against him. Adrien took to her shoulders, using the foam to massage the tension of the fight from his partner. She groaned yet again and rolled her neck to give him better access.

Things didn’t stay too innocent for long. It took maybe half a minute before Adrien’s hands left Alya’s shoulders and made for her breasts. Unwilling to let him get the better of her, she dropped her hands and ran them up and down his hardened length. He bit back a moan, and decided to join her in the fun. One of his hands slipped behind her, fingers splayed against her lower back, while the other found the pearl at the hot apex of her thighs. She gazed up into his eyes, tightening her grip as he sped up his ministrations to her most intimate point. They shook, they trembled, they moaned. Alya decided she was ready for something more, and Adrien’s eyes widened as her knees found the floor and her right hand found the base of his hardened member. She gently stroked up and down, allowing the shower to wash away any suds. She licked her lips and…

“Adrien?” A gentle knock came at the bathroom door.

Alya’s mouth clamped shut and Adrien pressed his back against the shower wall. “Ye-ES!” he croaked. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Y-yes, Nathalie?”

“Your father is leaving for Milan in the morning and will be absent for the next week. He left me in charge of your schedule, so I’m leaving a copy of tomorrow’s itinerary on your bed.”

“Yes yes! Tha- _ ank _ you!” His voice jumped when Alya chanced to press her lips against his tip, sending a shiver up his body. He swatted at her, but she only smiled. “I’ll b-be out of the shower in a few minutes!”

“Very well, Adrien.” A pause. “Miss Cesaire, will you be staying the night with us?”

Alya’s face dropped and she turned her head to the door, unsure of what to do. She looked up to Adrien, who only shrugged. “Uh, y-yes? If that’s alright?”

“Certainly alright,” Nathalie confirmed. “I will lay out some pajamas for you and contact Marlena in the morning.” Another pause. “O-oh, and Adrien?”

Adrien raised a brow at Nathalie’s uncharacteristic stutter. “Yes?”

“Um...b-be sure to…” They heard her take in a deep breath before she said in a rush, “Be sure to use a condom.” The rapidfire click of heels on hardwood signalled her exit.

Adrien slapped a hand to his face. “Oh my god, Nathalie- _ ie!”  _ He jumped when he felt Alya’s tongue trace along the underside of his member. “What are you doing?”

She looked up at him and fixed him with a grin that looked more feline than any he had ever worn. “Really,  _ really _ , considering taking her advice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, what a rush! Didn't think I'd get this submitted in time. Thanks to the amazing @glazdon for being my last minute beta on this!


End file.
